Carta a un amor no correspondido
by The bond We Share
Summary: "Nunca te lo he dicho pero creo que encontrarte estaba escrito..." Fate escribe una carta para Nanoha, confesandole sus sentimientos. ¿como reaccionara Nanoha al leer esta carta?


Bueno este es el primer fanfiction que escribo aqui, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, lo que esta en cursiva es la carta en si.

* * *

Capitulo 1

_"Nunca te lo he dicho pero creo que encontrarte estaba escrito, no creí que pudieras entender todo esto que estoy a punto de confesarte y aunque sea por medio de esta carta que demuestra que ahora ya no formo parte de tu vida y aunque probablemente nuestras miradas no estén destinadas a cruzarse nuevamente quisiera contarte la historia de cómo lograste convertirte en una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida."_

Una joven de cabello castaño lloraba mientras leía una pequeña hoja, en la mesa solo se encontraba una pequeña piedra de color amarillo y un sobre de color blanco firmado por Fate Testarossa, las lágrimas humedecían la carta mientras Nanoha continuaba leyendo.

_"Cuando nos conocimos pensé que solo estabas ahí para entrometerte en mis metas, peleamos, discutimos y tu al terminar simplemente colocabas una sonrisa en tu rostro y amablemente decías no peleemos mas, regresábamos a casa juntas mientras platicábamos de lo bien que se sentía terminar las clases olvidando así todas nuestras preocupaciones."_

_Éramos mejores amigas, sabíamos nuestros secretos, confiábamos la una en la otra, hacíamos todo juntas, pronto nos conocíamos más que ninguna otra persona, buscábamos nuestra propia felicidad y hasta cierto momento no hubo mejores tiempos que los que vivíamos juntas, riendo, divirtiéndonos, confiando una en la otra._

_El tiempo paso y con esto tu primer amor llego, no le di importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad no era la misma, pasabas demasiado tiempo con el y varias veces llegue a pensar que nuestra amistad había acabado, eso desgarraba mi corazón, pero se te veía tan feliz que no quise comentar nada al respecto; hablabas y hablabas de el que pensé que ya no era una persona importante en tu vida, hasta ese día en que llegaste llorando a mi casa, era completamente fácil saber lo que te había sucedido, habías terminado tu relación no muy bien y buscabas un hombro en el cual llorar y yo con la mayor disposición te ofrecí el mió para que pudieras hacerlo, después de esa tarde de lagrimas te convertiste en alguien fría y ocultaste tus sentimientos, no eras la misma persona, mi amiga, mi confidente que había conocido antes._

_Te alejaste poco a poco del mundo, no querías hablar de sentimientos conmigo y yo comencé a hablarte de mis problemas, muchas personas llegaron a mi vida pero que tonta fui al dejarme llevar por ese falso sentimiento que no me dejaba ver lo que realmente importaba, tu eras todo para mi y te deje abandonada solamente podía pedir tu ayuda sin preguntarte si tu necesitabas la mía, hasta que de nuestra relación no quedo mas que una pequeña y simple amistad tu en búsqueda de personas que no conocías y yo en falsos amores._

_Cuando me di cuenta no éramos mas que compañeras de escuela, cada una intentando superar sus problemas y me di cuenta de que tu capacidad para decir un "te quiero" no existía mas, un día me decidí a hacerte la pregunta ¿me quieres? Y tu simplemente contestaste con un "Solamente te estimo" Esto partió mi corazón, nosotras que habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntas, que habíamos superado tantos problemas, decidí dejar esto a un lado y dedicarme por completo a ti, a intentar salvarte de lo horrible que puede ser esconder tus sentimientos, pero sin querer lograste entrar con mucha facilidad a mi corazón y a crear en mi un sentimiento del que hasta el día de hoy no he podido superar…_

_He decidido dejar mi cargo y alejarme de los recuerdos que me atan a mi desgracia, descuida si estamos destinadas a que nuestros caminos vuelvan a reunirse volveremos a vernos esta vez con un lazo mas fuerte y espero haber superado este sentimiento que hace mas difícil mi partida; siempre sonríe, con esa sonrisa que me cautivo todo este tiempo y nunca dejes de brillar por que eres mi estrella y en ti guardo mi corazón hasta que este sentimiento incorrecto que me abraza desaparezca por completo, si es que algún día llega a hacerlo._

_Con todo mi cariño, Fate Testarossa_

Nanoha termino de leer la carta aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creerlo todo este tiempo su mejor amiga guardo un sentimiento así y no se dio cuenta, observo a Bardiche que se encontraba en la mesa y lo tomo en sus manos como si fuera Fate de la que se tratara.

Una lagrima cayo sobre Bardiche y la voz de Fate salio de este.

"Si tienes alguna contestación envíamela a la dirección que se encuentra guardada en la memoria de Bardiche."

Fin del primer capitulo.

Bueno eso es todo por este primer capitulo, la verdad no se si pueda continuar esta historia pero les aseguro que si puedo hacerlo lo haré, hasta la próxima y espero que se encuentren bien.


End file.
